In a broadcast/multicast (one-to-many) video transport system, digital watermarking can most easily be accomplished at the source of the video broadcast. This approach delivers a common watermark to each termination or client receiving the broadcast or multicast video content. However, this common watermark provides no deterrent to the user against anonymous redistributions. This redistribution can occur through public Peer-to-Peer (P2P) networks, darknets, or postings to video sharing sites.
Client-side watermarking may be used to address this issue. More specifically, client-side watermarking may be used to watermark broadcast or multicast content with information clearly identifying the end user or client device. This watermark then serves to deter the end user from violating the copyright policy by illegally redistributing the video content. However, client-side watermarking requires substantial resources and, therefore, significantly increases the cost of the client device. As such, there is a need for a low cost system providing client-side protection of broadcast or multicast content.